


Competition

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 and Yaz banter, F/F, Innuendo, Sexual Tension, fluffy thasmin, pure thasmin trash, some slight soft!doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 13 and Yaz have a little competition to see who the expert seducer is.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallstarfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallstarfox/gifts).



> So this was very much inspired by Jodie and Mandip's competitiveness. Not sorry.

It began innocently enough. During their travels, Team TARDIS had become what one would call a close-knit family. The Doctor and Yaz in particular had gradually grown closer together until after a while, without either of them saying it, they found themselves in a romantic relationship. Neither woman was above quietly flirting with the other in public to get a rise out of her. A gentle neck tickle here, a soft growl there, this was the pattern of their banter. Until one day, when the Doctor decided to up the tension. 

"D'ya think I'm brilliant at flirtin', Yaz?" 

She glanced up from her phone, confused. "What does that have to do with anythin'?" 

"I jus' wanna know if you think I'm good at flirtin'," the Doctor replied, casually flipping a switch. 

"Well.... you're certainly better at it than I expected you to be." 

She smirked, an idea bouncing inside her brain that was much too persistent to ignore. "Think you could do better?" 

Yaz smirked also, her mind had almost certainly detected her girlfriend's intentions. "Are you challenging me?" 

"I'd call it a challenge, but I'd need a worthy opponent!" 

"Oh, better be careful what you wish for, Doctor," Yaz said, licking her lips. 


	2. Closet Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor attempts to get Yaz alone, but it doesn't go as planned.

The Doctor sat inside Yaz's closet, waiting for her to come grab a jacket from out of it. Brilliant idea, hiding in her closet. She planned to pop out when she opened the door and pull her inside, tasting her supple lips. Some humans seemed to find this an odd spot for a tryst, but she'd been in stranger situations. Especially with River, she had always dragged her off to a hiding spot to make out whilst the locals were after them. Funny, that. Seemed to happen rather often. 

The sound of footsteps approached, and the Doctor quickly hid behind a box. The door opened and Yaz reached in to grab a blue leather jacket. Seizing her opportunity, the Doctor sprang up to pull her in, only to trip on the box and fall face forward to the ground. Yaz looked down at her, startled. 

"Okay, first things first, are you alright?" she asked, reaching down a hand. She took it, pulling herself up. 

"Yeah, just a bit banged up." 

"What were you doing in my closet?" Yaz asked, half amused. 

"I was gonna, erm, try and kidnap ya for a bit while your family was out. Didn't work out quite the way I wanted to, obviously," the Doctor muttered, somewhat abashed. 

Her girlfriend smirked. "You were going to make out with me?" 

"Yeah, I suppose." The pouty look on her face was oddly both comical and heart-wrenching. Yaz knew she was trying to get a head start in the competition with this, but she really couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She lifted a hand and ran it through the Doctor's hair, eliciting a soft purr from her throat. 

"I'm sorry you tripped. It was a good attempt though. Better step up your game, love," Yaz teased. 

"I'll get you for this, Yasmin Khan," the Doctor whispered, relishing the feel of her slender fingers. 

"Do your worst." 


	3. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets her revenge on Yaz.

The Doctor gazed at Yaz, who was off in the corner talking to Ryan and Graham. It had hardly seemed like a year since they had all met. She'd certainly never expected to meet such a lovely woman like her. The sheer wonder in her eyes each time they'd explored an exotic location had been _absolutely_ worth falling through a train roof for. Their easy banter whilst exploring said location didn't hurt either. Damn brilliant, she was. 

Ever since that closet mishap, she'd decided to be a bit more subtle about things. She'd caught Yaz staring at her several times while she was getting dressed. Well, two could play at that game. So she sat and waited, feeling oddly content to wait for Yaz to notice her. She always seemed to look attractive in just about anything she wore. That was probably it. Normally, she didn't much like waiting, but this was not one of those times. 

Yaz was in the middle of explaining Google Assistant to Graham when she caught the Doctor staring at her out the corner of her eye. 

"What? Do I have somethin' on my face?" 

"Nah. Just enjoyin' the view." 

Uh-oh. She was up to something. When the Doctor used cheesy one-liners like that, that typically meant she wanted something. That something was often attention, no surprise there. Yaz would have ignored it, but she could easily discern the hungry look in her eyes, even if she was doing her best to hide it. She'd learned the hard way that ignoring that look was impossible, so she decided to humor her and attempt to head her off early. 

"How's it lookin' from there?" 

"Pretty nice. Usually looks nicer up close though." 

Her hunch was correct. She caught Ryan smirking at her and gave him a shut up glare. He raised his hands in resignation and wandered off to look at something. Yaz tentatively stepped closer, very much aware that she was falling willingly into her trap. 

"This better?" she asked, arms outstretched. 

"I think so. The thing about my enjoyin' the view though, is that I've gotta understand every inch of it.... to get a feel for it, as it were," the Doctor said nonchalantly, but with the tiniest bit of a smirk on her face. 

Oh no. Do not blush. Do not. Her cheeks began to burn and her heart leapt for joy. Don't. She found herself gazing at the Doctor's lips and then glanced away hurriedly. Stop it. 

"Are you blushin'?" she asked innocently. 

"No," Yaz lied, determinedly _not_ looking at the Doctor. 

"Oi, fam! Is she blushin'?" 

Ryan poked his head around the corner and smirked again. Graham did likewise. 

"I'd say she is. What do you think, Granddad?" 

"Looks like it to me!" 

Yaz spun on her and grabbed her by the coat. "That's not fair, pulling them into this. You can't do that." 

"All's fair in love and war. You should know me better by now, Yaz," the Doctor continued, grabbing her waist. "Besides, I never said I played fair." She brushed her lips over Yaz's. "I believe that's another point for me. I told you I'd get you back." 

Yaz smiled, despite herself. "Shut up." 


	4. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and the Doctor go to Hawaii and the Doctor is mesmerized by Yaz's eyes.

Yaz examined herself in the mirror. She'd picked out a lovely red pantsuit with two large white buttons on either side. Her hair was brushed to perfection, spilling around her shoulders in a dark glossy curtain. She'd decided to wear golden glittery eyeshadow to bring out her eyes a bit more. The Doctor was not going to get the upper hand this time. 

She marched out of the building and into the TARDIS. The Doctor, as usual, was busy fiddling with the console. Yaz leaned up against a railing and cleared her throat. She looked up and her entire face lit up. 

"Yasmin Khan, you look stunning!" she exclaimed, running over to get a good look at her. "Give us a twirl!" 

She obliged, grinning to herself as she did so. Everything was going according to plan. "Doctor, can we go to Hawaii? I've never been myself, and honestly, I hear their sunsets are quite excellent." 

"Sure! I know of a good spot there, hold on." She punched in coordinates, presssing some buttons, and then pushed the main lever down. 

"Out of curiousity, why Hawaii?" 

"You'll see." 

"Oh, bein' all mysterious tonight. I see how it is," the Doctor teased. 

The TARDIS landed and they stepped out into the mild tropical air. Palm trees reached for the heavens, orange light from the sunset gleaming on their leaves. The sandy bay stretched between two rocky peninsulas jutting out to sea, and the main island could be seen in the distance. Wispy clouds reflected the orange light emanating from the sunset. 

Yaz beamed. This was the perfect sunset. She headed out toward the ocean and stood there, watching it. The Doctor bounded up next to her, grinning. 

"Welcome to Kapalua Bay! Hope ya don't mind that I picked one of the smaller beaches, jus' wanted a bit of privacy." 

Yaz turned her eyes into the light of the sunset, being careful to avoid looking directly at the sun. "Doctor, come here. Come stand in front of me and tell me what my eyes look like." 

She obliged, stepping close so that she could get a good view. She gasped at what she saw. Her hickory brown eyes glimmered in the sunlight, full of color and life, with the golden eyeshadow accentuating the effect. The Doctor stepped forward and cupped Yaz's face in her hands. 

"Your eyes are all shimmery. I love it," she murmured softly. 

Yaz smirked. "That's what I was goin' for." 

"Another point for you, I suppose." 

"You don't sound too upset about it." 

"I'm not, not really, but you'd best watch your back love, cause I'm comin' for ya." 


	5. Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam stop at Graham's for another break and the Doctor distracts Yaz again.

The Doctor sat with Ryan on the sofa at Graham's flat. They'd stopped for yet another bathroom/munch/nap break. Graham had gone off to take a nap. Yaz was in the kitchen, making some sandwiches to put in a cooler to take with them as they traveled. The Doctor shook her head, marveling at the frequency at which humans got hungry. She didn't need to eat as much or as often, but the rest of the fam sadly did not have that luxury. 

"I'm gonna go check on Yaz, be back in a minute," she said, getting up from the sofa. Ryan nodded. She wandered into the kitchen where Yaz was putting the finishing touches on another sandwich. An idea popped up in the Doctor's mind, an incredibly juicy idea. Definitely wasn't going to pass on this one. She crept slowly up to her girlfriend and positioned herself carefully behind her. 

Yaz had volunteered to make the sandwiches after seeing how tired Graham was. Travelling with the Doctor definitely wasn't easy. Breaks had to be taken every now and then, especially with some longer breaks in between to live life. She'd gotten used to it though. Suddenly, she felt a soft warm breath against her neck. Oh dear. She nearly shuddered with delight but stopped herself. She had to get those sandwiches made. She had just finished one when another breath came, this one longer and more inviting. 

"What are you up to, Doctor?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice steady. 

"Keepin' ya company," she murmured softly, pressing her lips to her neck. 

"D'ya have to constantly interfere in everythin' I do?" 

"Oh yes... I've grown quite fond of you, Yasmin Khan," she breathed. 

"You're an idiot." 

"Ah, but I'm _your_ idiot..." 

"I s'pose I can't argue with that logic. Fine, you win this one." 


	6. Experienced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz makes one last effort to win.

Yaz glanced over at the Doctor, who was sleeping in the bed beside her. This little competition that had been going on between them was actually quite enjoyable. So much so that she was anxious for her to wake up so that she could make her next move. The one she'd done with the eyes had gone fairly well, if she said so herself. Now it was time to make the next one. 

She sat up and gazed down at the Doctor. She leaned over and pressed soft kisses to her cheek. "Wake up, love," she murmured tenderly. The Doctor mumbled something and then pulled her down into a more passionate kiss. Yaz pulled away quickly, gasping for breath. She glared at her girlfriend, who was now chuckling softly. 

"You were awake this whole time? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"More fun that way," she replied, grinning. 

Her thunder was being stolen. No. This was not going to happen. Not on her watch. 

"So, how's the most beautiful woman in the universe today?" Yaz asked, composing herself. 

"I don't know, how are you?" 

She groaned, burying her head in the pillows. This was not happening. "Fine," she muttered. The Doctor laughed, shaking the bed as she did so. Yaz scowled at her, but she only laughed more. 

"Come on, Yaz, did you seriously think that line would work on me?" 

"It was a cheesy line, I thought you'd like it!" 

"I did, but only 'cos it made me laugh." 

"So you think you're so smart?" she asked accusingly. 

The Doctor smiled slyly. "'Course I do. I'm an ancient being who's lived and seen many things. I'm much more experienced than I look. I can do things to you that would make you _shiver_." 

Yaz's stomach leapt with pleasure. "Must've had some good teachers then." 

"Oh yeah. River and Jack. Gave me some great pointers. You want to know the one thing I learned the most from them?" 

"I have a feeling I'm going to find out," Yaz smirked. 

" _Never_ hesitate to take what's yours," she growled into her ear. 

Oh, forget it. It was all over. Yaz had made a good effort but the Doctor had proved to be the better flirt. "You win," she mumbled. 

The Doctor grinned. "What was that? 'Fraid I couldn't quite hear," she teased. 

"You win!" 

"So you agree I'm brilliant at flirtin'?" 

"...yes." 

"Well, give yourself some credit, you put up a pretty good fight!" 

"You think so?" Yaz asked. 

"Yeah! I could give you a few pointers right now if ya like." 

"Erm, maybe later." 


End file.
